The 10th Kingdom 2: Return to the Kingdoms
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: Ahead 16 yrs wen Wolf and Virginia are living in NY with a 15 year old daughter named April & decide to go visit the Kingdoms. Virginia, Tony & Wolf are kidnapped by the Trolls and an Evil Queen. Its up to April to save them!


Return to the Kingdoms  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the idea of Tenth Kingdom, the 1st movie or any of the characters. I do not own NBC, or anything to do with this. I have no connection what so ever. I only own new characters that you do not recognize. Please do not sue. I own nothing.  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: This is a story I made up. It may be boring in this chapter because I have to establish a setting and get you introduced to the characters. Please do not judge my whole story on this chapter, because I realize that this is not going to be my best. Please note that this is an extra-long chapter and all my stories are not going to be this long. They will still be relatively long, or long enough to be good. Please reply, because I will only continue each chapter If I have 3 or more replies. It is wonderful to hear creative critisism, so it inspires me to write more but please keep it friendly. I am no great author, I am just a fan and I have alot to learn about the writing buisness. Please remember to reply, It doesnt take too much time, just a few words. Anyways thank you and Enjoy..PS: This story takes place 16 years after the 1st movie ends.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Mom!!!!" exclaimed a whiny voice. "Your being unfair!" A petite teenager with dark brown shiny, curly hair, with skin as pale as snow stood in the kitchen facing her mother. Her mother was an older figure of her and was standing with her hands on her hips, looking quite aggrivated.  
  
"I am not being unfair April Christine Wolfson!"  
  
"Oh great." mumbled April sarcastically, while rolling her eyes. "I'm getting the full-name treatment."  
  
"Do you want to be treated older?"  
  
"Hell yes!"  
  
"Then start acting like an adult--a lady. You cant even say two sentences without swearing."  
  
"Fine. If I stop swearing, then you have to buy me that new top I wanted." April barganned smiling.  
  
"April! That shirt cost a fortune! Money's tight. We cant get you a top whenever you want it."  
  
"Come on Mom! Why do I never get to have fun! I never get what I want."  
  
"Maybe because me and your father have to pay for everything you own. We dont have enough money for you to be able to get stuff whenever you feel like it."  
  
"Maybe if you'd just let me have that part-time job like I wanted..."  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Why mom! Then I could earn my own money to get anything I needed."  
  
"NO! The world's a dangerous place April. You never know what could happen."  
  
"Mom! Nothing's ever going to happen to me! You'll see."  
  
"I SAID no! You dont know what your getting into."  
  
"Yes I do! Mom, why do you always keep me from growing and learning! I'll never learn if you dont let me do things myself and learn from my mistakes!"  
  
"You dont understand. Im protecting you. This is for your own good."  
  
"Thats what you think! Im sick of you and Dad always telling me what to do! I'm not a baby anymore! And its time you learned that!" April ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door. Her mother stood there and winced when she heard the sound of the door slamming. April didnt know..her mother was only protecting her..protecting her from dangers everywhere, dangers only she and a few people knew about.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hooooney! I'm Hooooome!" howled Wolf as he walked into the room, smiling a dazzling smile at his wife. She was sitting at the kitchen counter with her face in her hands. "Whats wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned. He rushed over to her and rubbed her back. "Virginia! I can tell somethings bothering you."  
  
"Oh.." sighed Virginia. "Its April. Shes acting up again. That girl will never learn! She doesnt understand..the dangers we're keeping her from. The hurt we're helping her not to feel. " Wolf nodded in agreement. April was their beautiful baby girl. The one that was his wolf cub that was growing inside of her..except it was a girl. A human girl...with just a smidge of wolf-blood in her. Even so, she was still Wolf's little girl, and he loved her with all his heart. They named her April, because she was born in April and then Christine, after Virginia's dear departed mother. He could still remember the day she was born. A beautiful baby, had Wolf blushing in pride. He had wanted to contact Tony and Wendell.. and everyone else to tell them the good news. That they had a beautiful new little girl in their lives. But Virginia had stopped him. She told him that she didnt want April getting mixed up in the weirdness of the land. She wanted a nice normal start for her daughter. But Wolf suspected it was something else. Virginia hadnt yet gotten over the pain of her mother's death and that place would bring up too many painful memories. He looked at her with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"I think Its time." he said quietly. Even though he said this out of the blue, Virginia knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Its not time yet!" she sniffled, drying her eyes on her sleave.  
  
"But you said that on her sixteenth birthday you would tell her! And shes going to be sixteen in three weeks!"  
  
"So!" exclaimed Virginia. "I cant..Im scared to."  
  
"We need to tell her." said Wolf solemly looking Virginia in the eyes. She nodded. She knew he was right..even if she had doubts.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brianna! You'll never guess what!" exclaimed April, her hazel eyes shining happily. She was jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"What?" asked Brianna curiously.  
  
"Mom and Dad are taking me on a vacation over Spring Break! They're still not telling me where yet! God, Im so excited! I havent been on a vacation since...since..ever."  
  
"Thats awesome!" smiled Brianna. She was happy for her friend. Now, I must tell everyone about April. Shes 15--almost sixteen. She takes after mostly looks from her mother..but a bit of her father..and some of her looks arent taken from anyone. they're her own. She is quite breathtaking beautiful. She has a little bit past shoulder-length, curly dark brown hair, long eyelashes, straight teeth, full nice lips that look beautiful with her face when she smiles, pale skin and the most beautiful eyes you could ever see. They're hazel and they have gold flecks in them. They are big and bright and beautiful and you could stare into them for hours. She could hypnotise someone by just looking at them.  
  
"Hey Babe." smirked a guy named Bobby when he came up beside her. They had a bit of history. You see, Bobby was dating a rude, rich obnoxious girl named Destiny. Bobby cheated on Destiny with April and Destiny was angry. Her and April became enemies and Destiny was jealous because of April's stunning looks. Destiny was heartbroken when Bobby broke it off with her for April. And she hasnt been seen since..for a month. Even her own parents have no clue where she is. Anyways, back to the story.  
  
"Go away Bobby." glared April. "I dont want to talk to you."  
  
"Aww come on Baby, You dont mean that!" grinned Bobby.  
  
"Yes I do!" exclaimed April as she began to walk away. The whole reason why April went out with Bobby was to bother her parents. She wanted to do something wild to show them she wasnt immature (lol it made alot more sense to her then to us)  
  
She ran up the stairs to her condo and slammed the door shut.  
  
"There you are sweetie." smiled her mother who was sitting at the kitchen table with her dad. It seemed like they had been waiting for her.  
  
"Mom? Dad...why are you here? Arent you supposed to be at work?"  
  
"Well since we're leaving today I decided to come home early to um..pack."  
  
"Oh." April nodded, slightly confused. "Alright..well I have to go pack. Later." She ran off upstairs to pack her things. Virginia glanced sideways at Wolf.  
  
"We have to honey." he sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey." smiled Virginia as she came into April's messy room. "Hows the packing coming along?" she asked.  
  
"Fine." April mumbled. "Hey...I wanted to ask you. Which is better suited for this place..this suit or this suit?" She held up two string bikinis. Virginia laughed.  
  
"Neither!" she chuckled. April was confused but just shrugged. Mothers. She stuffed both of the bikinis in her bag. "Dear..Can me and your father talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure I guess." shrugged April. She followed her mom to the living room. "What is it?" she asked when she saw the serious expression on her father's face.  
  
"Sit down." she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow." muttered April. She was so shocked..and didnt know whether to believe them or think that theyre crazy.  
  
"So Im part wolf?" she squeaked. She looked back and glanced at her butt. "Then how come I dont have a tail?" Her parents laughed.  
  
"You only have a smidge of wolf in you." he explained.  
  
"Oh." muttered April dazily. She was so confused.  
  
"Well.." said Wolf looking at his watch. "We better get going."  
  
They grabbed their bags and headed for the closet. Behind a whole bunch of stuff there was a old mirror. Wolf and Virginia grabbed the mirror and brought it out.  
  
"Wow." mumbled April. She reached out and soflty touched the carefully constructed sidings. Virginia turned a small knob on it and they looked to see it zooming past the nine kingdoms. April's eyes bulged. There was a beautiful castle. And they were actually going to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
April stepped out of the magic mirror and glanced around. She was standing in a magnificent hallway with beautiful gold decorations everywhere. A Butler who was watching their entree rushed over to Wendell.  
  
"Your Majesty!" he called.  
  
"Not not Bagesly."  
  
"But Majesty! Its of utmost importance!!!" King Wendell sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, what is it?"  
  
"You seem to have visitors..they came out of a mirror!"  
  
"Thats strange." mumbled Wendell puzzled. "The only people I know who have mirrors are..Hey!" He rushed into the room where he saw a beautiful girl looking about. (By the way, April's parents went to get a room with a servent, and told her to wait there)  
  
He ran over to the girl and hugged her. "Virginia! What a nice surprise! I havent seen you in what is it..16 years?" he stepped away from April who had no clue who this person was and was very freaked out. "My, look at you. You look like you havent aged a day..in fact..you look..younger."  
  
"This isnt Virginia." said a soft feminine voice. "This is her daughter..April."  
  
  
  
  
  
The King was in shock.  
  
"Well!" he exclaimed. "Imagine that! Your the spitting image of your mother, but now that you mention it, slightly different. Where are your parents?"  
  
"Mom and Dad are getting rooms." she said.  
  
"Oh I see." smiled Wendell. He lead April to a chair. "How old are you?" he asked.  
  
"Almost 16." stated April, proudly.  
  
"Wonderful!" exclaimed Wendell. "My son's just turned 16. I'll have him show you around." April nodded. "So..have your parents told you any stories yet?" April nodded and smiled. "You know the wise old dog and the prince they were trying to kill? Thats me."  
  
"Your kidding!" exclaimed April. "Oh my god. Sorry your majesty." she bowed. Wendell laughed merrily.  
  
"no no." he helped her up. "Its alright. I may be royalty but I like to be treated as a normal person."  
  
"There you are!" called Virginia. April turned around to see her and wolf coming her way. "I see you have met Wendell." she smiled. "Its so good to see you!" she exclaimed and then hugged Wendell.  
  
"Its good to see you too." he shook Wolf's hand. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We decided to return for a while..catch up with our old friends...speaking of which wheres my dad?"  
  
"Dad?" asked April. "I never met him..so hes my grandpa?"  
  
"Yep he is."  
  
"What happened to my Grandma? The one I was named after?"  
  
"Remember hun? That was Christine..the Queen?"  
  
"Oh...OH! Her?! I was named after a evil sorceress? Thats just great mom."  
  
Virgina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dont be so overdramatic!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I shall go get Antony." said Wendell. He ran off to find him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So...this..this is my grand-daughter?" asked Tony excitedly.  
  
"Yeah dad. Meet April Christine Wolfson." Tony looked proudly at the grand-daughter he had assumed that he had but never knew for sure.  
  
"Shes beautiful. Looks exactly like you Virginia. And a little like your mother..when she was younger."  
  
"Well." said Wendell. "Sorry to interrupt but would you like me to show you to your rooms? April, I can get my son, Darren to show you around alright?"  
  
"Sure." April agreed.  
  
"Good. He'll come up in an hour. You should be unpacked by then right?" April nodded. "Great. So everyone, follow me and I'll show you your rooms."  
  
  
  
  
  
April hummed along to a song in her head as she put away some of her clothes in a dresser drawer. She looked at her reflection and realized that she needed some lipstick so she put some on. She then put the remainder of her clothes in the closet that was given to her. She just put her bag to the side when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Wow. Good timing." she mumbled. Then she walked to the door and opened it.  
  
There stood Prince Darren. He was gorgeous with blonde hair, blue eyes (didnt look all that much like his dad...Im thinking that he looks exactly like Hayden Christensen..for all you who dont know its the guy from the new star wars..the one that plays Anakin. Anyways..) His smile widened when he saw the girl. She was absolutely beautiful. He had expected to have to look over some ugly girl but when he saw April open the door he was pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Hello. I'm Prince Darren. King's son. Pleased to meet you...My dad did not say your name..."  
  
"April." April chocked out while grinning. What a hottie. "April Wolfson. The pleasure is all mine." she went to shake his hand but he beant over and soflty kissed it.  
  
"Shall we be off?" he asked. April just nodded and followed him out the door.  
  
"Which Kingdom are we in?" she asked.  
  
"The 9th one." he commented. "Come on I want to show you around."  
  
  
  
"This is so cool!" exclaimed April excitedly.  
  
"Cool? Are you cold April? Want me to get you a coat?"  
  
"No Its alright." April giggled. "Its just an expression. You know like hot..? Awesome..? Fantastic? Great?"  
  
"Oh." nodded Darren blankly. "I understand..I think."  
  
"Anyways this market-place is so awesome. I think mom will like this old necklace I got her! Its only 5 Dollars..I mean Wendells."  
  
"Yeah I'm sure she'll love it." smiled Darren. "Now come on we better get back, we need to be home in time for supper."  
  
  
  
  
  
Little did they know, that at that moment April's mother was about to be attacked..by trolls. (Very familiar trolls. Remember them?)  
  
"Oooh Nicey Nice!" exclaimed Blabberwort in a gruff voice as she picked up a leather shoe that she got off a person she had hit with troll dust. She sniffed it. "Smells good."  
  
"I found this person and I hit him with troll dust so the shoe should be mine!" commented Bluebell. He grabbed the shoe from his sister and sniffed it.  
  
"Go suck an elf!" yelled Blabberwort and grabbed the shoe again. The two fought over it, in a tugging match until it was interrupted from a voice behind them.  
  
"Stop bickering!" commanded Burly. "How dare you! Especially when we have to go kidnapp that evil witch!"  
  
"Your right." Bluebell and Blabberwort muttered in unison.  
  
"Besides!" said Burly. "They're MINE!" he grabbed the shoe from them and stuck it into a bag they were carrying. He then went looking through the castle with the other two running after him.  
  
"Good thing we heard that the little Witch Virginia came for a visit!" grinned Bluebell.  
  
"Yes!" said Blabberwort. "Now we can finally avenge our father's death!"  
  
"Wait." said Burly as he stopped suddenly. "There she is." he whispered looking down a hall. There was Virginia, Tony and Wolf walking and talking together.  
  
"Its the other two that were always around the witch!" exclaimed Bluebell.  
  
"I bet they had a hand in killing dad too." nodded Blabberwort.  
  
"Lets get them and take them back to our Queen's Kingdom." grinned Burly.  
  
They all charged for Wolf, Virginia and Tony. And the three hostages were hit with Troll dust..and didnt have a chance.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading and please please remember to reply.  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER....  
  
April and Darren return to find Virginia, Tony and Wolf missing.  
  
You find out who the evil Queen who leads the Trolls is.  
  
April and Darren go on a Quest with a new friend to try to find Virginia, Wolf and Tony.  
  
**Please Stay Tuned and I will write a new chapter very soon** 


End file.
